1. Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to micro-fabricated structures and, more particularly, to the formation of Micro-Electromechanical Systems (MEMS) and Nano-Electromechanical Systems (NEMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro-ElectroMechanical Systems (MEMS) refers to microscopic mechanical devices, such as sensors, actuators, and electronics, typically fabricated on or in silicon chips or a silicon substrate using micro-fabrication technology. For example, a MEMS device may comprise a first suspended electrode and a second electrode separated by a submicron opening. MEMS devices may generally comprise moveable components such as mechanical components and may, for example, range in size from a micrometer (a millionth of a meter) to a millimeter (a thousandth of a meter), and can include three-dimensional lithographic features employing various geometries.
Typical applications for MEMS devices and systems include piezoelectrics for printers or bubble ejection of ink, accelerometers to control the deployment of airbags, gyroscopes for dynamic stability control, pressure sensors used in transportation and medical applications, such as car tire pressure sensors and disposable blood pressure sensors, micromirrors used to form displays, optical switching technology for data communications, and heated chambers for fluidic applications.
A related technology is Nano-ElectroMechanical Systems (NEMS), which are similar to MEMS but on a smaller scale, including displacements and forces at the molecular and atomic scales. MEMS, NEMS and nanotechnology facilitate providing mechanical and electrical devices on, for example, a single chip, that may be much smaller, more functional and reliable, and produced at a fraction of the cost of conventional macroscale elements.